She who should have brought popcorns but books
by axcel-lili
Summary: Just when people will fall in love nobody knows. Based on several experts' opinions, it perhaps even happens at first sight. A tale of love of two unlikely people between different profound professions- when the handsome doctor meets the feisty newspaper girl.
1. It Took One Look

**Disclaimer note: I do not own Maid Sama. The characters are absolutely borrowed and so is the mentioned book.**

**Fandom: Maid Sama**

**Pairing: Misaki X Takumi**

_**~Chapter 01. It Took One Look~**_

_I was lost and alone  
Trying to grow making my way down that long winding road  
Had no reason no rhyme  
Like a song out of time  
And there you were standing in front of my eyes _

-**:::**-

The handsome bachelor went out of his peaceful residence that very early morning to get the daily newspaper; it must be on his porch by now. Hiccup, his faithful fluffy English Sheepdog wasn't there to greet him with a tackle like he would usually do.

_Odd?_

As he neared the gate, he saw the familiar wagging tail and when it came to full view, he noticed his dog was being petted by the newspaper girl down at the narrow slits of the gate.

_Again._

He casually walked to the entrance in a quick manner but the girl must have felt someone nearing that she hastily wave a goodbye at the happy dog and strode off with her bicycle.

Takumi ran if he could catch up with her but she was already gone by the time he opened the white-painted metal door. The light post illuminating the bare empty street, the people apparently still tucked up in their beds while cool dusk of the evening hasn't left yet and remarkably unprepared for the breaking of dawn.

He turned to his pet and pouted 'Did you see that? Your friend ran away again', he complained. Hiccup had the newspaper between its mouths, happily bringing it to him while skipping making its long silky black fur up and down.

He ruffled its fur while chuckling and gave his last glance to the entryway.

'Come on, I'll give you some reward' and they walked back to the house to start the day with a healthy breakfast.

Since the day, he had a glimpse of her four months ago at the very same place- his gate to be precise- trying to fend off an annoying stranger, he immediately became interested with her and curiosity baffled on his mind. She shouted something like 'GET OUT OF MY WAY!' and bumped her head against the unlucky guy, knocking out the stranger in the process. Before Takumi could laugh out loudly, the girl had hop on her bike angrily, pedalling with much force than necessary.

He knew some things about her. She does odd jobs. Delivers newspapers at different streets every morning except Sundays, works as a karate instructor at Mondays and Tuesdays and attends as a part timer waitress in a small cafe by Thursdays to Saturdays. And from what he had heard, she was quite a tomboy. Often seen scaring guys around, when the females were being threatened, she was their hero.

He might have stalker tendencies every once in a while due to gathering data like asking the people around neighborhood or friends that most likely knew everything.

All these, despite how busy she was always find time to go to the large library in the nearby street.

He checked the clock and his schedule. _Good. _He has no duty at the hospital today might as well spend the day rather a little different. The library was just a few minutes away if you will ride by car, but he chose to walk instead, to savor the cool morning breeze and had an exercise on the way at the same time.

It didn't fail him.

She was there.

The same girl a while ago was sitting with her legs crossed, her arms stretched touching the tip of her shoe and the other hand at the book responsible for flipping the pages. She wore a hooded navy blue jacket and a faded jeans. He took the liberty of staring at her face since she seemed to be too occupied to notice him anyway. He proceeded to the table and took the seat opposite from her, pulling out a medicine encyclopedia and started scanning the pages.

Misaki was reading the unusually large book in a soft whisper; she preferred reading it that way as it goes effectively up her head when she mumbles the words. The story of The Hero and the Crown was quite a good story. In the mythical land of Damar, Aerin was the daughter and the only child of the king. Because her mother was a witchwoman, the people were suspicious of her and instead it was Tor, her friend and cousin, who became king after her father died. The rest of the story told the gallant tale of how Aerin had slain the mighty dragon, acquired the Blue Sword and retrieved the Hero's Crown.

_Oh, she must be very brave, _she thought after closing the book and grabbing another one from the pile she had put on the table. She opened it in half and began looking what's interesting in the contents but instead what she found were long gibberish words that all made nonsense to her.

_Visual aids to diagnostic? Presbyopia? Sympthoms? Ophthalmoscopic view of the what? The hell-?_

When she flipped the odd book to see what was written at the front, a deep smooth voice broke her panic and saw the gorgeous man dressed in a white long sleeve.

'I think you picked the wrong one' Takumi smirked in amusement.

'Uh? Sorry…here I'll place it back' she offered, carefully placing the book on his side and grabbed the one she had earlier. She plopped back and sank in her chair feeling a little embarrassed.

'You often go here?' he asked her, eyes down to the reading material and his small smile still present.

Realized that she was being asked, she promptly answered 'Yeah, when I feel being stressed out and just wanted to laze around'

_Oh, crap! What kind of answer is that?! Laze around? _She reflected while silently hitting her head under the large atlas of the world pretending she was reading.

'Hmn, I understand that. It also takes away my boredom'

She popped her head over the thick cardboard map and smiled foolishly 'Yeah, just like that!'

She was afraid that her conversation with this man might get longer and that would result in spoiling the golden rules she made up on her own- avoid men and especially handsome men! Just when she was ready to bid an excuse to her new acquaintance, her stomach growled rather soundly. She slapped her tummy.

The man in the opposite blinked a few times.

She quickly jerked her head and gestured her free hand to the large library window. 'OH, look at that pretty bird out THERE!' exclaiming a little low since she was still aware they were at the library.

He let out a muffled laugh and promptly stood on his feet pushing off the chair, grabbing his things and the books sprawled on the table with his hands.

'We could finish this later, for now let's eat somewhere. I'm craving for some ramen'

All our Misaki could do was to question herself with an audible '_Huh?' _before being drag outside the building.

**:::**

'Ok, let me clear this' she slammed her fist in the table 'It was me who wanted to come here in the first place, it's just you were—hey listen!'

'Whatever you say, Ma'am' raising his hands in defeat, blowing the hot ramen in bowl.

Misaki shot the blonde a veiled look of annoyance.

Then eyed her own serving of ramen and it was silently inviting her to sip those stemming soup and oh so delicious noodles with all those carrots and yummy stuff. She parted the chopsticks, said a prayer and started digging to the edible goodness.

*_fuff_* *_fuff_*

Takumi was stealing a glance watching how adorable it was when she puckered her tiny lips to blow the hot soup. And there she goes again.

*_fuff*_

She suddenly jolted, wincing in pain and biting her cherry tongue between her teeth, a sign clearly indicating the soup was a bit too hot for her unprepared taste buds. Takumi had to hide his laugh in fake coughs and waved the nearby waitress over to refill his glass of water.

**:::**

And atlas, her long shift at the cafe was over for tonight. How she really missed her bed! The customer a while ago was somewhat arrogant, good thing she could really control her temper now so as to avoid being reprimanded by the manager.

She clutched her bag and found something that reminded her what happened earlier that day. It was a beautiful pen that the weird stranger dropped unnoticed just before he left. She rolled in her bed. '_Must be expensive' _she could tell by just looking at it, she removed the cap and the ink flowed to the paper elegantly.

'It smells nice, too.'

She found a name engraved purposely at the pen's covering, announcing in golden letters the words – _T. Usui._

Her little sister called out from the kitchen, 'Onee-chan, dinner is ready!'

-**:::**-

**Tender thoughts:**

**Song courtesy of Boyzone's wonderful 'All That I Need'.**

**Ok, I did it! Too many thoughts swimming around in my mind especially in my bedtime, **_**phew!**_** I hope you like what I wrote.**

**Please give some reviews- its how I know you care.**


	2. His Name

**Disclaimer note: I do not own Maid Sama. The characters are absolutely borrowed.**

**Fandom: Kaichou wa Maid Sama**

**Pairing: Misaki X Takumi **

**~Chapter 2: His Name~**

_You don't know how you touched my life__  
__ in so many ways I just can't describe_

**-:::-**

A group of college girls emerged from the closed glass door.

Misaki quickly strode to their table in her usual black slack pants and hid her hands behind her white apron before smiling diligently to take their orders. She was a bit happy, of course because in her opinion girls were delicate, cute (which reminded her of her sister) and mostly mannered- keyword _mostly._

They had four servings of vanilla ice cream and four petite slices of banoffee pie, which consisted of two layers of bananas and smooth toffee topped with tempting chocolate-flavoured whipped cream. It proved to be so popular in their list of menu, with their customers always have it in their tables.

'So Yuruwe, you're finally admitting you like him?' a woman's voice sounded from the right.

Sounds of spoon clattering were heard after coughs.

'And you really think _I_ like that guy? Seriously?' retorted by the second one.

'Oh please? We all know you got a love letter~' a sing-song teasing voice coming from the lady in pink.

There was a long grunt.

'Ah, I hate him! The letter's not from him, it's from his bestfriend! I seriously wanted to escape the third period, I don't wanna see him' snapped by the girl in pony.

'Don't worry! Just pass over him and ignore him all day!'

'Little Yuruwe, isn't so lucky with heart matters'

'Believe it, all guys are stupid'

'Hey, not all!' fussed by the one in the corner. 'Sir Walker is not one of the stupid!'

'Of course, we know!' exclaimed by the other one while popping a cake in her mouth.

And there it was, the favourite topic among girls just flowed naturally out of their tongues.

_That Takumi Walker again._

Anyone would say _he _was the perfect man any girls would wish for- a rich tall gentleman, graduated with honors in a prestige university and blessed with exceptionally great looks. One smile from him would definitely make any girl faint in delight and wobble on their knees, _they said_.

'Ne ne, look here' a pretty young woman with neon pink nails showed her cellphone to her friends.

'I saw him in his white suit two days ago!' she proudly giggled on her seat.

The four girls excitedly crammed together to get a nice view of the photo, and followed by muffled screaming and clattering of utensils.

_Ugh. _

_What's with them? _

Misaki had to pause wiping the nearby empty table to glance at the source of enthusiastic chatters. She wrinkled her nose and silently muttered before focusing her attention back to wiping the rest of the table. _They better not break any cups or plate._

**:::**

After her daily newspaper delivery, she found herself sitting at the library, quietly scanning the incoming people hoping she might lucky to come across with the guy the other day. She felt it was her responsibility to bring back the lost item to its owner.

'Huhhh' she sighed. 'Guess, he won't come here today'

Misaki still has to go to work, after eyeing the prominent clock by the library wall she quickly stood up thinking she might met him again by the next morning.

**:::**

The clock in her wrist says it's only quarter to six.

She was on her bicycle, pedalling down the Maple Street where the coldness of the morning sent shivers on her pale skin. She held the handlebar with one hand and leaned back, watching the pleasant smile of the moon beside the little stars before they would fade out. Then there were bleating of the flock and sweet twitter of the birds.

'_What a lovely daybreak!' _She softly uttered while inhaling the sweet scent of the cool morning breeze.

A couple of loud barks were heard after she passed by the large white gate. It was one of the largest and majestic residence she could find in the entire compound just by looking at the elegant entryway.

Misaki immediately hopped down her bicycle and grabbed a newspaper from the basket that hung over the rear wheel.

'Good morning, Ginger!' she greeted.

There behind the gate, under the narrow slits was a hairy dog which was jumping lively and dancing in quick circles every after bark. Misaki could only giggle in delight.

'How are you now?' she leaned a little to reach its furry paws 'you seemed happy, don't you?'

She begun to playfully shake its forearms, clapping it together after beats and merrily chanted a song which nobody would care to listen. Her head was moving fondly with laughs. The two of them stayed like this for a while, her singing hasn't even reached the middle part when there were some quiet footsteps walking towards them.

'It seems he like you very much'

The sudden disturbance surprised her as her eyes went like saucer pans and whirled around to face the newcomer. She gasped as she saw a tall, messy blonde stranger who was grinning softly down at her. It was the weirdo she met a couple of days ago! He looked so awfully handsome over simple blue shirt and light brown trousers and even if he was holding an out-of-place plastic shopping bag in his both hands.

Quickly, she stood up.

'W-what are doing here?' she spluttered, firing him a question to sway her stupid thoughts away.

He seemed surprised to her sudden reaction, but composed himself in time and answered 'I live here'

'Ugh…you live here?' she inquired sceptically, her brows furrowing as she travelled her eyes over the front gate 'in this house?'

The man quietly squatted down to reach his hands through the bars and stroke his pet's forehead. It leaned to its masters' touch. She stood over there, her question completely ignored but slightly amused.

'So how was Hiccup behaving?'

'Hmn? _Hiccup?'_ she asked again, a little puzzled.

Takumi had to look at her, his brows raised suggestively 'My dog', he simply answered.

Then it hit her.

'What?! Ginger is a boy?' she asked, scooting her face closer when Hiccup barked as if he was saying '_yes'._

'Oh, I thought…'

He erupted in a laugh, somehow he found it funny. The amber-eyed girl felt her cheeks reddening out of utter embarrassment and she furiously stamped her right foot on the ground to get his attention.

'Hey! You're not supposed to laugh!'

'Haha…sorry, it's just that you affectionately called him Ginger…' his hands clutching his stomach and eyes squeezed tightly, laughing his heart out like there was no freakin' tomorrow.

_How could this man ruin my mood so early in the morning?!_

She held a breath and blew her cheeks, looked at him hard with furrowed pitch black brows. She realized she might not hear the end of it, so when her marvellous memory whispered something particular about the past, she didn't waste time and started rummaging her pockets.

'I think you will stop if I will give it back to you!' Misaki yelled brashly and gallantly handed him the mysterious silver pen. 'I suppose that's yours, it was left, okay?!'

Surely enough, his attention was fully absorbed by the pen in his hand. He stopped for a moment, lips parted in confusion.

'Where? At the library?'

'No, at the ramen stand' , and she's not going to tell him that she had waited for him at the library everyday like an idiot. He was awfully quite; this she noticed, so she tilted her head ever so slightly and saw the strange soft look there was in his shining emerald eyes behind the curtain of his golden glory.

'Thanks' he spoke, tightening the grip of his palm'this one means so much to me'

A normal Misaki would be saying _'no, its nothing'_, but her mouth simply slipped into not so humble words.

'Uh...n-now were even, mister!' _Okay that was lame…_, she hurriedly approached her waiting bicycle, making quick steps away from the said man's general direction.

'My name is Takumi' he said loudly, beamingly hopeful and continued 'what's yours?!'

_This guy completely changed gears in a flash! He wasn't like that for a moment! _

'It's not worth knowing!'

'What should I call you then?!' he shouted back.

She threw a leg over her bike and tossed a glance back at him, glaring.

'WHAT-E-VER!'

She pressed her left foot on the pedal as speedy as possible, going further down the quite lane of Maple Street, saved from their stupid yell-partings. How she had missed his whimsical grin once her back was turned.

Misaki stopped pedalling as she waits for the old granny to completely walk across the street. She can't help but to asked herself wonderingly with a contorted face, _'Now, why does his name sound a little familiar?'_

**-:::-**

**Tender Thoughts****:**

**Part of the song from Backstreet Boys' **_**What Makes You Different (makes you beautiful).**_

**You might find this story a little slow in progress; I just don't want to rush things between the characters.**

**Thanks, anyway for all who follows this story and who put this story in their fave list— especially to Fiona, Primo, christie700 and loiuseramz who took time to drop some nice comments. It made me happy to know there's someone, other than me, who like this piece. Please, kindly give some feedbacks, I very much wanted to know what you think about the story :) your reviews will be much appreciated.**

******For the Guest who made an inquiry- yes, I did watch it. I got hooked by its cute story and characters; somehow that's where I got the idea of my protagonist having different jobs:)**

**A hundred and thousand thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this part and the next chapters to come!**


	3. Somewhere Out There

**Disclaimer note: I do not own Maid Sama. The characters are absolutely borrowed.**

**Fandom: Kaichou wa Maid Sama**

**Pairing: Misaki X Takumi**

**~Chapter 03: Somewhere Out There~**

_Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me  
And loving me tonight _

-**:::**-

…_and at that night, under the starry sky, the girl in yellow ribbon ceased from breathing, her eyes no longer flutters but stayed closed and her hands gradually became cold. Still, he held her hand firmly on his. He has a vow to fulfil, and it's not to shed tears when the time has finally come._

'_Eggs and vows are easily broken' he remembered her telling him. But true enough to his word, he didn't cry. Yes, he was a man, he told himself to feel a little braver. _

_Three summers had passed by quickly since then, and here he was spending each day the same. Silence fell over as he ran out of things to say. The wind blew from the east and all he could hear were the soft clashing sounds of thousand dancing grass blades–accompanying him along with the great speechless earth. _

_If there would be a chance to turn back time for once, and ruin the future with a selfish act, maybe he would go back to the day when he first met this girl some time in a fine day of autumn._

_He knew doing that wouldn't give way to some miracles, though he really hope for, or change the fact that her life was nearly close to end. All he wanted was a smile from her. All the while he keeps on dreaming something worthwhile in his life and now it was gone._

'_You left early.'_

_He murmured as he placed a bouquet of roses in front of the grave- the grave that held the name he knew so well. This time he didn't hold back, he didn't cover himself up and just let the brimming emotions that made his heart to overflow…_

'Oh, a tragedy' a four-eyed girl calmly interjected.

…_he smiled bitterly and bitter tears flowed down silently…_

_..._

Misaki restlessly lay around the couch. She had been taking deep breaths everytime Sakura, one of her dear friends who was wearing her pink hair in two pigtails, turns a page. She was contemplating whether it was really a good idea to let her friend read out loud the story she had just finished writing. Every syllable she mouthed made her increasingly nervous.

But now Sakura had stopped from reading which freak her out even more.

'A, Sakura, I k-know my story is not that good!' Misaki aimlessly flailed her arms as she begun to ramble with all sorts of excuses. 'Actually, I somehow find my story a little stupid that the editor might not even ha—'

'Misaaakiii…' Sakura finally turned around, sniffing 'that is so unfair! Just when it was going interesting you cut it in! And you didn't even make them kiss!' Sakura complained loudly, poking the manuscript in hand.

'Huh? Oh, I did…you see in the chapter five? It was after the graduation, under the cherry tree.'

'Yeah, and I love that –but I want to see them have, you know, sons and daughters and grandchildren and stuffs li-' she whined.

'She wanted you to revive her, in short' Shizuko threw in before Sakura could puncture eardrums any further. The girl in glasses remained unfazed despite the whining that ensued from her fellow best friend. She was already at the last two pages of the final chapter.

'But my story doesn't have '_dragon balls',_ Misaki animatedly responded, gesturing her fingers in quotation to emphasize her point 'to send some dead, back to life!'

She let out an exasperated sigh, sprawled herself indelicately across the floor and dragged the nearest pillow within her arms reach. She curled herself with the pillow on her face and unceremoniously rolled like a child who was begging for candy.

'Stop all the worries Misaki, you're story is great! And trust me I'm not being biased' Shizuko declared without hesitation. 'And Sakura don't get snot everywhere!'

The desperate mortified girl had stopped moving but didn't say anything in return. She lazily crawled to the left stacks of magazines near the TV set.

Sakura pulled out a humongous amount of tissue and blew her nose hard. She smiled 'I just remember,' she started as she leaned over to read the scribbles in her note 'I'm going to Mamiya shopping district tomorrow afternoon. They'll be 50% off, want to come?!' she voiced out, suddenly feeling giddy.

Shizuko watched her expressionlessly and tapped her fingers at the manuscript before answering 'You can't count me in. Tomorrow at nine, I'll be tutoring some sixth graders'

'What subject, then?'

Her calm companion took the glass of chilled green tea above the platter, nonchalantly responding like it was the easiest thing 'Math'

Sakura's features contorted to display confounded disgust; she never liked that subject, really.

'Why don't you invite your sister?'

'I would like to, but she's currently in the stage where all she could say is '_who cares'_', she cracked the potato junk between her teeth with narrowed eyes and turned to look at the floor. 'Misaki, you're free tomorrow Sunday, right?'

Misaki vigorously shook her head.

'Tomorrow will be Lili's grand fan day!' she answered around a mouthful of apple.

'Lili Gungrey?'

The amber-eyed girl immediately sprang on the floor and waved cheekily the invitation she printed online 'This year will mark her ten years in writing industry, there will be photo booth and autograph signing! Even some actors who played on her filmed novels will be there!'

'Really?!'

'That's very nice for you'

'By the way, Misaki, what kind of dress are you planning to wear?'

'Huh?' Misaki asked dumbly as she turned her head upwards.

'The occasion seems calling for at least formal attire, isn't it?'

This time she burst out laughing as if Sakura's words were as weird and uncanny than UFOs and big water monsters residing in Lake Loch Ness.

'Definitely no, I guess I'll be fine with my sneakers and hoodies. I'm not planning to stay until midnight anyway. Nobody will notice my presence, I'll do it quick! Her signatures and a photo post with her are all I need! Ne, Sakura, I think you should go wi—'

'MISAKI'

And she stopped.

One word was all it takes. She knew it. Their three years in highschool proved one of the frightening truths about her bestfriend- Shizuko was so calm when being angry!

Shizuko pushed her glasses and proclaimed in a stern voice 'Now all this nonsense must stop, for years you've been amusing yourself in saying 'no', you must change at once and say YES.'

'Ack-!'

'We will see you at my house tomorrow at four in the afternoon' Shizuko made it final before the sudden agitated girl could find her voice and speak up again. On the background, there was the pink haired girl who was nodding fervently throughout the entire speech. Case closed.

'_Don't worry! I'll make you the queen of the night!'_

'_Sakura, this isn't a prom…'_

'_I'll lend her my glitter-studded blue dress…or the silver one that shows half of your back…'_

'_Seriously, you're not listening…'_

'_And a pair of three inches heels would be nice…'_

Misaki could hear them talking but she was totally spacing out to understand their blabbers. _Oh, good grief._

**:::**

Her jaw dropped dramatically upon arrival.

Striking and vivid lights surrounded the erupting crowd in front of the stage. A beautiful woman with stunning beaded gown was belting an all-time favourite classical music and she could barely see her idol-author clapping joyously at the front row seat.

_Shoot! The autograph signing is done already?!_

A slew of curses ran up and down her mind because she, this time, was practically three and a half hours late to the said event.

And it frustrates her that the cause of her being late was all the pathetic reasoning and excuses out of her pure modesty and awkward embarrassment. She really can't just grasp the idea of herself in a frilly girly dress. After considerably three hours amount of thoughts and pushes from friends, with a decisive spring in her step and a determined look in her eye, she finally opened the door with a bang.

She was so busy mentally cursing her luck when she accidentally stamped the foot of a passerby. The said man stopped on his tracks and glowered at the culprit, turns out that it was a girl.

'Sorry! I didn't mean any harm, sorry!' she quickly bowed her head and sneakily took steps away from them.

'What's the name of this pretty lassie?' the man's companion asked with a smug grin on his face.

The other one took her by the elbow and edge closer, forcing Misaki to pin herself to the wall. 'Don't be afraid, miss, we're harmless'

_Ugh! The guts of this man!_

'I'm sure you're name is as pretty as you, care to tell me?' he persisted.

Misaki was fighting the urge to roll her eyes and vent all her anger by sending an almighty fist to his poor face or maybe her eco-bag which contained three books might accidentally slammed on the head of the person in front of her.

He shamelessly leaned his arm on the wall over Misaki's head, blowing on her hair.

And she lost it. Forget the other options; this man needs a quick gruff comeback. She kicked him hard on the shin.

He let out a yelp. She felt satisfied as she flashed a vindicated smile.

The injured man proceeded on forcefully tugging her arm, hostility surfacing while his companion broke into rough, dry laugh. She glared at them, ready to aim a perfect blow.

'What is the chief complaint, gentlemen?'

Came a manly voice with a hint of small splash of anger, she felt her heart practically leap.

A towering blonde in an exquisite black tuxedo suddenly appeared behind her back. Something about this man was intimidating. His handsome features with a clearly written indignation were all over his face. His fierce green eyes quickly melted the arrogance and ego the pair of buffoon was boosting just awhile ago.

A jealous stalker was scarier than a possessive lover when provoke.

-**:::**-

**Tender thoughts:**

**The song, well the chapter title gives it away.**

**For anyone who doesn't know about the legend of *dragon balls,** **these are seven mystical orbs ****which can summon a wish-granting dragon when gathered.**

**I know it doesn't take a genius to figure out who the savior in shining blonde hair is, and you know what I think? _dear __presumptuous unlucky duo-you're dead! _**

_**Random thoughts-**_**I just finished watching all episodes of Chihayafuru. WAAhhh, you Arata, just how much cuter could you be?! Come here and I'll pinch your cheeks!**

**I decided to answer all the posted Chapter 2 reviews in here:**

**Okay, here goes-**

**juhagetsu: thanks for the encouragement to continue :)**

**yuukuzuri: yeah, it is somewhat similar because I base some of the details from it. It's one of the best light flicks I ever saw! **

**louiseramz:** **now, I think I did the spelling right :) thanks for reviewing in both chapters.**

**Bloomie8: I'll try my best, I'm very slow to update so please pardon my sometimes laziness to write.**

**Guest 01: you're not logged in, so I'll just call you by this name. Yup, let's make them do more stuff together! I initially think of putting Tora in some future chapters but since you abhor the idea of having him here, okay I'm proclaiming you wouldn't see him in my story, not even his shadow. Peace!**

**Lily Fenton Panthom: Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!**

**Primo: waahh! Okay, guess what, Takumi will attempt to call her that. Spoilers! Their age? I already have the right scenes in mind, but I'll hold it for now. Details will follow soon, don't worry :)**

**christie7: here's the new chapter!**

**Guest 02: thanks for appreciating my story!**

**xXxIcy SnowflakexXx: oh, that's a long name. Howl's moving castle *gasp* - I like that! Don't you think they're also a pair of pretty perfect couple? Thanks for reading; you even posted reviews in a single day! :) **

**Once again, I bow to all of you out of pure courtesy. You guys are truly a wonderful bunch. Thank you for reading and for the nice feedbacks! It truly makes my day :)**


	4. Never Mind This Crowd

**Disclaimer note: I do not own Maid Sama. The characters are absolutely borrowed.**

**Fandom: Kaichou wa Maid Sama**

**Pairing: Misaki X Takumi **

**~Chapter 04: Never Mind This Crowd~**

_It's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away_  
-**:::**-

He was already at the verge of exploding out of impatience and dizziness at the noise of the persistent crowd who was gathering at him clamouring for his attention. Still though, he was careful not to show the signs of impending contortion. He lifts up his head and breathes.

Tiny grass-blades push their way up between random cobblestones, catching the sparkles of lights from decorated trees on their flat sides. And over the cobblestones stood a terrifyingly familiar face he didn't know he'll see in this particular evening and of all places.

Just when his mind had willingly decided to walk away, his betraying eyes suddenly found a very good reason to stay.

She was here.

She was in a far distance away from him and its funny how he instantly recognized her despite of the multiple crowds and the stark contrast of what she wears tonight to her usual everyday tees and casual jeans. Even so, there was no way he could be mistaken; his trustful heart told him so.

All the barricade of admiring folks, all the set of curious eyes with the whole everything, apart from her— just vanished out of thin air.

And so he went, impatiently, across the garden with big purposeful strides.

**:::**

'What is the chief complaint, gentlemen?' Takumi heard himself saying by the time he got near.

They both jerked their heads to the voice, expressions shockingly similar: speechless timidity as they felt the ridiculous amount of dark aura the newcomer was emitting.

They stuttered in unspeakable fear, retreating a few steps back.

'Better w-watch your girl!' one man exclaimed in a disgusted tone, boldly pointing at him with an accusing finger before briskly walking away.

The blonde guy knew he should be annoyed at the least but somehow he found it amusing, especially hearing the last two words. His ears perked up.

'Just what are you doing here?!' Misaki angrily snapped at him after regaining her senses. She can't believe how would it turn purely coincidence, _Seriously? Is he some sort of a stalker?!, _she inwardly grumbled.

He shot a glance over his shoulder with a lopsided smile, 'Watching _my girl._'

'Goodness! Don't believe that bastard!'

He chuckled. For some reason he always found her beautiful when raging 'Hmn? Beats me, I don't know'

'Of course, you'll know!'

Takumi snickered while watching how Misaki was struggling hard not to ruin her four-way braided pitch black hair, which her friend had beautifully done for her. Her hands were itching to rub her scalp and it frustrates her.

'Why do always keep in appearing in places I don't want you to?!' she furiously muttered under her breath.

He blinked.

'Well,' he met eyes with her, his tone strikingly deep and serious, 'it seems you're not happy to see me, I guess. It makes sense' he ended softly, sounding strangely heartbroken.

He was swimming in the strange sea of silence, looking up at the empty sky feeling a little lost. He somehow felt a relief knowing she was still standing there, close enough that he could reach her hands and tangled it with his if she will let him to.

She gaped at him, suddenly frightened how serious he became and she has no clue how to answer. Nervously, she drummed her dainty fingers on the available surface- namely her side and occasionally dug holes on the ground by her heels.

For sixty-seconds of stillness that seemed like eternity, she started again in a voice with readable guilt.

'Er… thanks, anyway…,' she said which caused him to spin his head around to look at her 'for saving me from that pervy bastard, by the way.' He knew she wanted to sound loud but only managed to deliver her line in a murmur.

His green orbs dilated in response, hardly believing his ears. But he liked it, nevertheless. The twinkle in his eyes was telling her he was going to enjoy this night immensely.

'You're welcome, Ms. Whatever'

'E-excuse me? What did you say?' she asked him incredulously with critical eyes, visibly puzzled.

'I remember correctly that you told me to call you by _that _as you didn't tell me your name' _(refer to chapter 2)_

It wasn't like he didn't know, as he was all aware of it actually- like the summer sun rays in the afternoon's clear sky. In any reason he could come up with, he just wanted to hear it directly from her. So he leanedcloser as she strained to recollect her memories.

By the same odd expression of someone who was about to be hit by a speeding car, she turned to him confoundedly.

'I didn't mean it by that,' she reason out angrily 'what I mean is-'

There was an almighty groan of dissatisfaction, she grimaced but gave in, eventually.

'Fine! My name is Misaki, Ayuzawa Misaki'

What rewarded her was his brighten expression and she can't help but want to wipe that silly grin off his face.

'You look pretty tonight' he heard himself blurting out what's on his mind.

The _pretty_ lady felt a blush creeping on her cheeks and fidgeted her shaky fingers on her hair. _Uh-uh, she doesn't really know how much I wanted to hug her right now._

She was never been used to receive words of flattery so she reacted quite awkwardly.

'Y-you should, you' she cleared her throat, fighting the nervousness wrapping around her 'get eyeglasses or an n-new one, I think it's not working properly by now.'

He chuckled a bit and it earned him a punch on his shoulder.

'Trust me, Misaki. The last time I check it out, my vision is 20/20.'

The suddenly conscious girl realized she had nothing to retort back, so she simply grumbled inwardly, pressing her lips into thin line.

He felt her growing silence and her fixed eyes into something a little distant. She clutched her bag slightly tighter.

He smiled in apprehension after trailing where she was looking- there at the left side of the massive beautiful garden where a long table for food was set up. It wasn't because she was feeling hungry, well maybe, but he knew it was for another probable reason- and it must have something to do with her obsession again. Books. And when you mean books, it always go along with who the author was.

'I'm just guessing, but do you came here to have those signed?'

Takumi peered down at her, pointing at her bag and grinning confidently.

She tried to shake her head, but pondered more of it.

'I, a-actually…HEY, wait-!'

He took her hand possessively in his and hauledher away from the corner where she lurked before she could even agree, unconsciously sending signals to any potential rivals to stay away, by the way of his gestures.

She tried to yank her hand away but his strong domineering grip was telling her he wouldn't let her go that fast. Her constant glares don't work on him. They made it passed the sea of nameless people, out of their insignificant gossips and earshot.

**:::**

A woman in her mid-forties with a Mozzarella stick in hand spun around. She was wearing an oversized white cardigan with a vibrant red dress underneath, looking ten years younger despite her age. Her long auburn wavy hair was gathered in a beautiful half-bow. She flashed a charming smile immediately upon recognizing the person behind her back.

'A, Takumi-kun!' she exclaimed happily as she scooted closer 'I thought you're already gone!'

Knowing him, he would most likely to ditch any parties when he already deemed it irksome and distressing. But unlike the usual expressions she would find, like the one he wore by the time she purposely walked into the doctor's office about a week ago to personally invite him in her celebrated anniversary, what she saw tonight was some distinctive overall vibe oozing from him.

_He's giving me impressions that he's happy…_

Until her gaze fell upon the young woman standing nervously beside him. She was wearing a very simple vintage white dress with tiny cerulean floral prints, sporting some frills on the shoulders along with a pair of lovely lavender flats.

Lili broke into a very knowing smile, her almond-shaped eyes lighted up for the new discovery.

Misaki was utterly dumbfounded at the realization that her sought-after favourite internationally acclaimed author was standing face to face at her within a three feet radius. She struggled to form words as she lunged into a brave forward, hoisting up her pen and the three books she had been carrying ever since she came.

'W-would you sign these f-for me?!'

Lili surprisingly raised her brown brows at her sudden outburst and she laughed afterwards.

'Why! Of course, yes!' as she obediently held out her arms to sign the books with some quirk of the pen. The apparent overflowing bliss from the young woman across when she handed her back the books was somewhat contagious.

'May I know your name, sweetie?' the curious author inquired interestedly.

'Misaki Ayuzawa, ma'am!'

She nodded and said meaningfully 'What a nice name! I never know that this stoic Takumi Walker would find someone as lovely as you'

Her eyes sought his and she saw the faintest shade of red dusting both his cheeks. _Aww, the guy's in love!,_ she snickered inwardly. She was surprised even to see the popular doctor's smile broke into a full blown grin.

'Wait, you're Walker? _Takumi Walker_?!' a dubious voice from the girl in braid suddenly demanded.

'Yes…didn't I tell you?' the blonde guy replied, unhurried.

'No, you didn't! I thought it was Usui! That was on the pen?!' _(refer to chapter 1)_

'That would be a long story but Usui is my mother's last name, mine is Walker'

'Ughhh, that's unfair! You know my name, but I don't know yours!'

She looked back and forth at them with a confused face at their childish antics.

_Ahh, young love. _

And so Lili Gungrey let a light-hearted sigh as she felt the sudden urge to hold a pen and write.

-**:::**-

**Tender Thoughts:**

**Part of the lyrics is from Steven Speaks' very beautiful song titled 'Out of my League'**

**I am alive!**

**Sorry for the long update, because as I would confess to you, I am honestly lazy:P If it weren't for your eager encouragements and fantastic reviews, I would have put off this for a couple of days or so, ha ha. But I still think I did my job!**

**If you have watched the Japanese movie Whisper of the Heart, then you have seen some lines here a little familiar. Watch it if you haven't, it's very nice and heart-warmingly simple :)**

**Tons of thanks for everyone who follows and who put this story in their favourite list. Especial thanks to juhagetsu, Lily Fenton Panthom, louiseramz, EchizenRyoma, hanagrace, ****xXxIcy SnowflakexXx, Crimson-Blaze for the ever awesome reviews that greatly inspire me.**

**To the following reviewers below, I can't possibly reply to you appropriately so I'll use some space here:**

**Primo: sorry, 'attempt' was a wrong word ;P Okay, there you go, I made your premonition came true! Thanks for the constant reviews.**

**Ayla: thanks for the wonderful feedback; I am so much flattered. I'm glad you like the story :)**

**Magica Ring: for saying '**Every characters are in their perfect place' **it made me feel awesome**. **Glad I did things right somehow. By the way, the '**_**little showdown**_**' you mean, was it the last part? Just curious ;)**

**So how's this chapter? I wanted it to turn a little sweet. I just hope that it made you smile somehow. My heart is thumping for joy every time I read all the warm fuzzes you send me. So I'll put a broad smile here to express my gratitude :D**

**::/ Salamat! **


	5. Disclosing Details

**Disclaimer note: I do not own KWMS. The characters are absolutely borrowed and so is the song.**

**Warning: English is not my first language, so please pardon my grammar mistakes/ inappropriate words.**

**Fandom: Kaichou wa Maid Sama**

**Pairing: Misaki X Takumi **

**Chapter 05: Disclosing Details **

_Try as I may I could never explain  
what I hear when you don't say a thing_

-**:::**-

A small figure in tangerine shirt was braving the Wednesday's midnoon scalding heat.

The sweat on her face was unbearable; it sent her fallen strands of hair stubbornly attached to the side of her face. Her mind was set in a certain place but her eyes captured a sign of a bookstore, a not so large bookstore. As if on cue, her pace slowed tentatively, contemplating whether she will go or not.

_Ah, screw it! _She thought.

She gingerly held the glass door's handle and opened it cautiously. The aisles were a bit narrow due to the multiple shelves standing upright, covering most of the space. There were pretty many people inside as she quietly skimmed through broad shelves exposing all sorts of books of various thicknesses.

'Horror…'

'Sci-fi…'

'History…'

'Romance…'

She mumbled the cardboard signs attached at the top of each shelves and she found herself stopping abruptly, her feet had brought her in front of a section of fantasy novels. She leaned forward, absently running her index fingers over the spines when she took notice of a particular protruding book, prominently sticking out the rest as it lay bluntly over the neatly arranged ones.

Her delicate brows arced in an amused manner as she reads the synopsis at the back of the wonderfully designed book. She removed her blue baseball cap and uneven locks of deep lustrous black cascaded around her small shoulders.

'Ugh…Misaki?'

Misaki's heart gave a small leap of surprise when she turned around. And she panicked mutely, bouncing on her feet and stretching her neck right and left for some reason after taking in the image of the person in front of her.

'I- UH…WHY-'

'Sshhhhh'

Lili—disguised in a sunglass and a bowler hat, has her index finger in her lips, telling to keep her voice down which she submissively abided.

'What are you doing in a place like this?' Misaki whispered excitedly.

'Oh, the sight of books always fascinates me' she answered grinning, pushing her glasses over her wavy brown hair 'I actually think it wasn't you so I'm grateful you took off your cap'

The young lady brought her hand behind her neck and absently scratches it with a sheepish smile. Lili, on the other hand can't no longer hide her curiosity as she stumbled into her next words.

'So, how was other night? He…didn't do anything, does he?'

Misaki looked up, eyeing her interrogator with confusion. 'What?' she responded with another question, 'Who?'

'Takumi, of course'

Her comically narrowed eyes flew to the ceiling, 'That guy took you away even before the party ended and it really bugs me that maybe he's up into something, yeah just something that must be out of my radar' she lavishly supplied, rubbing her chin delicately as if willing to grow a wise white beard any moment.

'NOT TRUE!' she shrieked defiantly, practically blowing the supposedly seclusion to the four winds. All eyes in the bookstore were on her and she instinctively bow down her head, mumbling sorry.

She finally whirled around, resorting to less confusing words 'Well I mean…he just insisted to walk me home' she whispered.

'…' silence came as the person across just stared blankly, hanging for a desired answer.

Misaki shook her head defensively and added 'There wasn't anything, really! Errr, he just h-held my hand and that was that'

'…..' the curious author just raised one of her burnt-brows incredulously, positively not pleased at getting not good enough responses of what she thinks an appetizing topic.

Finally, she let out a giant sigh, shoulders falling.

'Ah, don't worry, dear, I believe you' she smiled scornfully to herself 'It's just that, I feel like I'm getting a lot more imposing these days and that Takumi might be annoyed at me at times. Seriously, if I'll ask him, he wouldn't tell me anything!'

Misaki was having a hard time finding the right words to respond to her rants as she swung her flickering gaze all the way over the corners of the shelves, to the people gawking at every open book and to the busy street on the other side of the glass wall.

'But if there was one thing,' Lili broke after a while, making Misaki gained her attention in a snap 'I'm glad you came in'

'You see, he's already like a son to me. You know, the first time I saw you was also the first time –after eight years, that I practically saw him smiled like all his heart was there! And that's when I thought, _you_ must be something.'

'Eight years?' Misaki regarded her with bewilderment.

'Hmn? Yeah' a smile tugged her lips upwards and just like a proud mom bragging about her child's achievements, she continued.

'When he brought me the news that he got accepted in college, he was just 16 by then…'

_Then, that makes him three years older than me,_ Misaki gaped much to her incredulity, after counting mentally.

'…that kid had been advanced for his years throughout his entire schooling. He is exceptionally bright, so I know he'll be fine whatever profession he would choose'

Lili's blue almond eyes softly stared at the non-existent sky, seemingly reminiscing the good old years that seemed just like yesterday's memories. And Misaki wondered just how amazing the person in front of her was, feeling her respect towards her shot up all at once, she closed her eyes.

A pair of motherly hands enveloped hers a little warily and she looked up to her captor's eyes –which were soft and kind.

'I know it might be too much of me to ask you this, but have patience on him. More often than not, he always feels alone.'

Misaki stared at her blankly for a few seconds, not really comprehending what does her words mean when a mobile phone's ring disrupted her thoughts and an expression of dawning realization hit her. She almost jumped.

'Ah, sorry! I forgot I should be at the grocery by now!' she gasped and bowed down before turning to leave. But she pause her jog and turned back to the auburn-haired woman.

'It was really nice talking to you, thank you!' Misaki stooped again, smiling, before sprinting out of the store.

Lili watched her retreating back, silently giggling.

-**:::**-

'Kampai!'

All of them said in loud cheers as they clanked their translucent tall glasses in the air. The living room was filled with flamboyant paper chains and some other ornaments sticking here and there, all for the birthday celebration of the oldest female Ayuzawa in the household.

Minako put down her chilled glass of orange juice beside her plate, reflecting the radiant grin the people gathered around her were wearing, 'Now, I guess it's time for the cake.'

Their special dinner broke into somewhat livelier and they chanted again phrases of '_happy birthday' _as their beloved mother was cutting the chocolate cake in four. Then there were awkward, rapid footsteps coming from the kitchen. The pale yellow curtain was parted and revealed a frowning middle-aged man holding a couple of red striped candles in his hands.

'You didn't blow…' the urgency in his voice died as well as the rest of the sentence when he realized the cake was already ruined.

And there were laughs. Plenty of laughs. This was an everyday scene – sharing stories, laughs and simple moments.

Misaki found herself smiling over seeing her family circling contentedly around their humble table; a ghostly voice suddenly rang in her ears.

…_he always feels alone._

It was strange. With that, she tentatively grabbed the rectangular plastic container in their ref, put on her hood and unlocked her bike's lock.

'Ma, Pa! I'll be going out for a bit!' she didn't open the gate until she heard her father's approval.

'Odaiji ni!' Sakuya poked his head out of the door and waved with a fork in his hand. _Take care!_

'I will!' she grinned and guided her bike outside.

**:::**

The next thing she knew was she laying over the rooftop, grazing towards the gorgeous view of the cloudless midnight sky sporting myriad of diamonds from afar, draped like candies across the vast black curtain.

And there was the beautiful crescent moon, lingering overhead the couple that was not actually a couple. [_Not yet._]

Misaki swiped the remains of cold ice cream on her mouth by the back of her hand. This wasn't in her original plan. She only intended to say a quick hello, hand the Tupperware of macaroni salad to him with the clarified explanation that will start with words like _'My mother and my sister just made a little too much…' _or something like that.

But then, out of the possibilities she had to foresee, he took a very indulging tub of ice cream out of his tall freezer.

_Tempting bastard._

'This is really nice,' Takumi broke the silence after a while, chewing the amazingly scrumptious salad in his mouth 'did you also made this?'

'Nah,' she shifted uncomfortably, lips turning into a childish pout 'I only helped in cleaning the utensils.'

He chuckled, he can't help it.

And she grimaced. Not all can cook, everyone should know that.

'What is your relation to Miss Lili, by the way?' she asked, suddenly feeling to change the subject really soon.

He turned to her 'Ah,' removing the spoon in his mouth 'She was my English and History tutor when I was a kid. Why did you asked?'

She only shrugged her shoulders 'Nothing, really' and her gaze flew to the opposite direction.

He smiled and soon finding himself laying on his own rooftop as well. 'She has been good friends with my family since then' he began. 'More than ten years later, she incidentally became one of my college professors. If there's one thing I distinctively remembered, it was when she almost quit from teaching'

He saw the girl beside him frowned, that's a good sign – she's listening.

'…all for the sake of her writing' he continued and out in his eyes he could see her nodding slowly. 'Sometimes it is hard to stick to your own decisions, especially when everyone is expecting a lot from you' he said, feeling some part of him attached to the particular words.

'I would have not taken Medicine if my family were to choose. Everything, for my father, should be for the sake of the family's business. But I made another path and chose something that I wanted. I am still a resident doctor for now. In the next years, I'm thinking to take Ophthalmology and be a reliable eye doctor soon' Takumi revealed with a sly grin.

'My first childhood dream was to be surgeon. I always imagine myself holding a scalpel with myself clad in a green scrub suit and a surgical mask' he gestured his hands dreamily in the air like a playing child.

It seemed to him like he was expecting a muffled laugh but when he turned to her; she just did something that astounds him to no end. She didn't guffaw or roll on the floor just after telling her his big audacious, preposterous childhood dream.

Instead she mouthed 'That was pretty cool' and smiled at him—it was and will always be a promise of better things to come.

She was back at looking up the heavens and so was he, as he looked at the beautiful glowing moon reflected at her big wide eyes.

'At least you disappointed them later in your life,' she began 'me, I failed them at the very moment I was born.'

Hearing this made him frown and he can't help but to anticipate the next words she were about to say.

'You know what; I should have been the boy my father wanted' she revealed with a smirk.

'Back when my parents first made known that they will be having a child after two years of marriage, they were so happy. Yeah, of course. There was this superstition running in our province that having a son as a firstborn brings wealth and prosperity in the household' she brought her hands behind her head conveniently as she was practically sharing her _Once upon a time _to an almost stranger she had met just a month ago. Strange enough though, he didn't feel like a stranger. Talking to him feels natural and she sniggered.

'I know it's not like it's my fault or something, neither have I blamed God for this. But it really pissed me off, and I see it pointless! Why base your fate in legends?'

'Then, it was my father who selfishly declared that their first child will be a boy.'

_Ha ha, I'm grateful her father had guessed wrongly, _Takumi smugly mused, keeping an inward smile to himself.

'He even thoughtfully decided, based on my mother's story, that my name should be Masaki. And I should have been that _great timber tree_, but since I'm obviously not, they changed my name to Misaki.'

'Well, I guess your name suits you.'

'Which part is?' she asked him icily.

'I don't really know why you keep on disparaging yourself, when you're actually that pretty.'

His confident statement made her golden irises widened in quick surprise. Hastily, Misaki pulled her back out of the wooden rooftop's floor, sitting with her arms indignantly crossed over her chest.

'You are stupid.' She managed to suppress a smile as she irritatingly shoved down the sudden funny feeling swelling up her chest. 'I don't even know why I'm talking to you now.'

An amused happy chortle reached her sensitive ears. _Great, now he is laughing._

She stuck out her bottom lip peevishly, a habit she had conjured when she was three. She had these weird but wonderful flutters in her stomach and the flame on her cheeks doubled up.

Her brows that were knitted together abruptly broke apart upon remembering to check the current time at her red wristwatch. That was when she stood up with a face of obvious panic in the search of his doorway, bringing the poor guy's hearty laugh in a halt.

Quarter to ten, the clock said.

The night was strangely beautiful and the cold evening breeze brought tickles on his skin. Being the gentleman he was, he extended his courtesy of walking her home once more. There was a long deep sigh coming from her, and surprisingly, much to his delight, she didn't bother to argue with him about his proposition.

And so they walked together, side by side, under the moonlight's blessing. She chose to march with him instead of riding on her stainless bike. Not a word was said between them in their whole course of journey, but still the idea of doing nothing— just by being in each other's company— sounded so terrific.

Her house was already visible in their sight, just add some more steps and there they'll be.

He gripped the bike's handlebar where her hand was, and it effectively made her stopped in her tracks. She gave him a startled look; eyebrows formed in a confused wave and opened her mouth to pointedly complain about something. But just as her words were to be spilled out of her itching tongue, her flowing retorts in mind dangerously and so suddenly stuck up in her throat.

His glassy bottle green eyes were looking back intensely at her wide lemon orbs and she was petrified.

Almost literally.

Takumi's other hand settled behind her ear, his eyes roaming all over her flushed face and he notably gulped twice or thrice, his Adam's apple went bobbing up and down. He stooped a little, trying to find any signs of resistance from her, but there was none. She was just there- gaping at him with wide round eyes.

The next thing he knew was something he didn't expect himself to do, at least not this time—when his soft lips found her almost scarlet cheeks, decidedly lingering there for a couple of necessary seconds before pulling away as he heard her audible gasps.

There was a soft rustling of the wind and everything suddenly turned into slow motion. Actually, he was just intending to shove away some stray locks out of her eyes, but the rest of his action proved to be different.

Finally, he allowed himself a full ten seconds of staring before he patted her head and he wondered if she could hear his heart beating so loudly.

'Goodnight' as he said the only thing he can think of, appearing so calm despite the hurricane plummeting his stomach. And he walked rapidly, turning around by the nearest alley.

Off in the expanse of the night, he swore he could hear someone stutteringly yelled "S-STUPID JERK!", but all he could do was to grin. For now, it's a good three minutes. Next time, he swore, will be longer.

Because although practice of self-restraint was a need for now, he knew eventually they'll end up together pretty sure someday.

-**:::**-

**Tender Thoughts:**

**Lyrics taken from Alison Krauss' **_**When you say nothing at all**_**. The phrase 'a promise of better things to come' was taken from Cke1st's Man in the Middle, Hiccstrid!**

**I know by now, you could guess how old my main characters are based on my hints (*wink**wink*)**

**In case you are wondering, let me give you knowledge I picked up at fanpop;**

**Masaki- **Japanese boy name which means** 'great timber tree'**

**Misaki- **Japanese girl name which means **'beautiful blossom'**

**I made this one longer than my usual writing potential, things will get busier from this week onward and I don't know if I can post another chapter before the New Year ends. Well, I guess I will try. **

**I know some of you are already tired of this, but let me still thank my reviewers— Crimson-Blaze, louiseramz, hanagrace, Lety Lee, Lily Fenton Phantom, daydreamer1982, Shark's Fin, Anon, Primo, Magica Ring.**

**Thank you for being so unwearied about my almost always absurd long author's notes.**

**Thank you for reading! Feedbacks are appreciated! [axcel-lili waves a smiley flag] **11/2/13


End file.
